


I want this

by VirtualHearts



Series: Malec works [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a lot more outgoing in this than he actually is, Angst, Comforting Alec, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Magnus, M/M, Malec, They love eachother but they dont say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualHearts/pseuds/VirtualHearts
Summary: Malec figuring things out in the first stages of their relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't exactly when this would take place in the plot and I kind of ignored the rest of the show so

When they had first met, Magnus wouldn't back off, and at the time that was a problem for Alec. He didn't want magnus around all the time, tempting him with something he knew he couldn't have. But when Magnus stood at alec's wedding, asking alec to choose him, it was the last time.

Now that they were together, Magnus had backed off a bit, probably to give alec his space, not to rush him. Because Magnus was kind and gentle and he cared, and Alec loved that about him. But now was the time he really wanted Magnus. He had ditched all reservations, and he just wanted to be with Magnus. He wanted them to be together, like an actual couple. But Magnus didnt seem to want the same.

He had tried to make the first move, but Magnus always pushed him off, told him it wasn't the right time, and eventually Alec started to wonder if Maybe, when Alec was denying who he was if magnus had just wanted what he couldn't have. He wondered if magnus had just gotten what he wanted and gotten bored.  
~~~~  
He knocked on Magnus' door until the warlock let him in. As soon as he was inside he shrugged off his coat and moved towards the other man. Alec fitted his mouth against hhs boyfriend's, and tangled his hands in the front of magnus' shirt, trying to get his attention in every way he could. But still, Magnus detached himself from Alec's grip.

"Woah, Alexander, what are you doing?" he asked, smiling in a shy way as if he wasnt used to being near alec.

"Kissing my boyfriend," Alec retorted, "What are YOU doing?"

Magnus just gave him a look that was half confused and half amused, daring alec to elaborate.

"Forget it," Alec continued, "Want to do something? I'm bored and wanna be with you."

"Are you sure your not too busy?" Magnus asked, not like he was judging alec for his shadowhunter schedule, he just didnt want to keep him if he needed to be somewhere else.

"I'm never too busy for you."

~~~~~

They decided the bar scene wasnt in their interests at the moment, so the the men decided to stay in and watch a movie.

"We've never done this before," Alec observed, halfway through the film.

Magnus suddenly looked worried, and Alec looked at him in confusion.

"We don't have to, if you'd rather go out, or if you had somewhere to be, thats fine." The warlock wouldn't stop moving and Alec had never seen him act this way.

Again, Alec had to wonder if Magnus was trying to get rid of him, as he was fidgeting and looked slightly uncomfortable. He wondered if the warlock just didnt want to be around him, if he wanted to be somewhere else, maybe with someone else. 

"No, thats not what I meant," alec trying to keep his voice normal even though he felt as if he wasnt wanted here, and was panicking slightly, "But I should go. Its kinda late, Y'know, I have things to do tomorrow and all.

Magnus looked hurt for a moment but then he smiled and nodded and Alec thought his mind was just playing tricks. He walked alec to the door and kissed him quickly, before practically forcing him out the door, and so Alec left, wondering what he had done wrong.

~~~~

Izzy was getting ready for yet another date with yet another boy she hardly knew, Alec assumed, as he sat on her bed and watched his sister in the mirror, combing the strands of her hair through her fingers and applying make up with, what alec thought, was way too many brushes than could possibly be necessary. 

Eventually she sighed and turned to face him unexpectedly. Glaring like she was pissed but looking worried at the same time.

"Why are you pouting?" She asked.

"I'm not."

"You are. You walked in here without saying a word and you've been sitting there watching me for 20 minutes. Still not saying anything. I'm a little weirded out, if I'm honest." She replied but she didn't actually seem mad.

Still alec didnt want to bother anyone else. "Sorry, I'll go. Have fun with," he motioned to her fancy attire, "Whatever you're on your way to do."

He was about to sulk away before izzy stood up and followed him to the doorway.

"Wait," She put her hand on his arm and led him back to sit on her bed, "Seriously what's wrong.?"

He sighed and looked up at his baby sister, where she stood above him, as he stayed sitting.

"You don't have to worry, Izzy, Seriously I'm fine, just go have fun."

"I will have fun, but first," She sat on the bed beside him, "I have time to talk."

He looked over at her. "It's Magnus."

She nodded, looking at him with a sad expression.

"He's just acting really weird. He chased after me for weeks but now he never wants to be around me at all." He leaned up and againt the wall, still looking at his sister, "I think he's gotten bored with me. Maybe it was just exciting trying to get me to come out or something."

Izzy looked surprised, before a sad expression took over, and Alec took it as a bad sign.

"Alec, I love you, but i cant tell you its not true. I honestly thought magnus was different but, some guys are like that. I learned that the hard way."

Just when alec felt like he was going to cry, izzy spoke up again.

"But you'll have to talk to him. Don't just assume everything, it'll be your downfall. Go over there right now and just ask him why he's not acting like himself. Maybe it'll be some reason you didnt expect, maybe not even that bad."

"Okay I guess I'll go talk to him." he said sadly, still expecting the worst.

"Good. And keep an open mind. I'll see you later." 

They stood up and she hugged him, before walking out of the room as Alec just stood where he was preparing himself to confront magnus.

~~~~

"Who is it?" Magnus yelled in the direction of the door as someone rapped their fist against the other side.

He waited in silence and then actually walked to the door assuming the other person wasnt going to yell back.

"Alexander." He sounded way for surprised than he should have.

"We should talk," Alec replied.

And this was what magnus was dreading. 

Alec watched as Magnus motioned for him to sit on the couch, and he did so.

Alec turned to face his boyfriend as soon as they were both seated.

"Do you just not want me anymore?" he blurted out.

To which magnus looked shocked and a little horrified.

"Alec, what are you talking about?"

"When you met me you did everything you could to get my attention. I remember, because it worked. But now you never want to do anything you never want to see me and everytime I try first, you act like you just cant wait for me to leave. What did I do wrong?" Alec asked sadly, and Magnus' heart broke.

"You didnt do anything wrong," He looked to be on the verge of tears, "Of course you didn't. I'm sorry I made you feel unwanted, Alexander, I swear that was never my intention."

"So there was a point to pushing me away? After you told me not to do it to you, I might add."

"Im sorry, but you cant blame yourself, It was just me thinking too much. Which is kind of your thing," Alec just glared at the comment.

"I just didnt want you to get sick of me. I did try really hard to get your attention, but now that I actually have you, I don't want to push you. I don't want to take up too much of your time or force you to do something you don't want to."

He finished his confession, out of breath and really hoping Alec wouldn't just get up and leave.

"Magnus, I could spend every second of every day with you and not get sick of you. I want to be around all the time. I miss you every time I'm at work, I never wanna go, and I promise I never feel pressured and if I did I'd tell you, because I know how amazing you are and I know you'd never make me do something if I don't want to."

"I'm sorry," Magnus repeated.

"Im sorry too. I should've tried harder to show you how much I wanna be with you. I was just afraid you didnt feel the same way. I've never been in a relationship before you. I didn't know how It worked, but I'll try harder. I want this."

Magnus smiled and kissed him pushing him backwards on the couch and straddling his hips.

Alec moaned as Magnus climbed on top of him and he pulled back.

"What is it this time?" 

"Nothing," Magnus replied staring at Alec like he was the only person In the world, "I just wanted to look at you.

"You looked. Now kiss me."

And Magnus complied, thinking that for the first time in a long time, everything was gonna be okay. He gets to be happy again.


End file.
